ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishamon
How Bishamon joined the Tourney When Bishamon was looking around in an old antique shop, as if drawn by fate, he found a piece of armor and a sword. At this moment, he lost his own thought. When he realized where he was, he was at his house. The armor and sword sitting beside him. when he went back to the store to ask what happened, he found out that he aggressively forced the owner to give the armor and sword to him. Bishamon himself had no memory of this. It made no sense to him but as he stared at the armor, it felt meaningless to him. Character Select Screen Animation Bishamon swings his Kien sword to the left as he jumps to the camera saying "i will cleave your soul!". Special Attacks Karame Dama (Neutral) Bishamon forms the souls that float above him into a projectile and shoots it at his opponent. When hit, the opponent is trapped for 2 seconds with the souls above him/her. If B is pressed after, Bishamon does the Tsuji Hayate where he dashes forth and back, cutting his opponent up. Iaigiri (Side) Bishamon does a slash that gives off a long wave of energy in Kien's swing to the left. Kien Zan (Up) Bishamon does a shoryuken like slash: It originated as a reversal. Kirisute Gomen (Down) Bishamon reaches his arm to grab his opponent. If he connects, Bishamon does a 4-hit Kien Zan as he says "Farewell!" Oni Kubi Hineri (Hyper Smash) Bishamon lets Hannya summons a large demonic hand from its mouth. If it connects, he squeezes the life from the opponent for 8 times before throwing the opponent to the floor. Enma Ishi (Final Smash) Bishamon sends a wooden bed of spikes along the floor. If it hits, the opponent falls on their knees onto the spikes as Bishamon says "No forgiveness!" then three stones fall down and break the legs. He then lifts the stones up and cuts the opponent with a diagonal swing, sending him/her flying. Victory Animations #Bishamon rests Kien on his right shoulder as Hannya laughs evilly. #*Bishamon rests Kien on his right shoulder as Hannya laughs evilly. As Hannya laughs, Bishamon says "I will kill you again.". (Mitsuhide victories only) #Bishamon turns his back as Kien flies up, then sheathes itself. #*Bishamon turns his back as Kien flies up, then sheathes itself. He then says "You are not worthy of staining my blade.". (Toki victories only) #Bishamon swings Kien around as he says "Blood! Red! Sweet! Hya hya hya hya hya!". #*Bishamon swings Kien around as he says "I could say I'm sorry for hurting a cat, but I'm not.". (Bagi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Hannya is at Bishamon's start point, then a soul forms into Bishamon and he says "Would you stain my blade?". Special Quotes *I don't need your help! (When fighting Toki) *I curse you! (When fighting Mitsuhide) *Demon King, se what you have done! (When fighting Nobunaga) Trivia *Bishamon shares his English voice actor with Gaara. *Bishamon shares his Japanese voice actor with Sebastian due to Kan Tokumaru's death. *Toki is Bishamon's rival. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney